


I'm on my Journey Home

by LadyFroggy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, No beta we die like Jem'Hadar, POV Julian Bashir, Post-Canon Cardassia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFroggy/pseuds/LadyFroggy
Summary: After the war, Julian manages to secure a position with the relief effort on Cardassia. He is delighted to learn that he has been assigned to the same sector as his old friend Elim Garak.
Relationships: Elim Garak & Kelas Parmak, Julian Bashir & Kelas Parmak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written prose in, um, let's just say it was on ff.net, so I am just out here, doing my best. I've enjoyed the delightful Garashir on this site and wanted to add what I could to it. I am not going to lie, there is trope here but hopefully what I write will but of sufficient interest to keep you, and myself, entertained.

Julian scanned the crates of field rations and medical supplies before cross referencing the packing lists on his PADD. Counting relief supplies was hardly his idea of a mentally stimulating activity but it wouldn’t do for the Federation’s already paltry response to the crisis on Cardassia to be inaccurate.

Julian heard the doors behind him slide open.

“This is the sort of thing you got that fancy medical degree for, I am sure,” said a familiar voice,

Julian turned and broke into a broad smile at the familiar face.

“David! I didn’t know you were on this ship! How have you been?”

“Can’t complain too much. I managed to fool them into giving me another pip, for whatever that is worth,” David said, gesturing to the three pips now adorning his collar

“Lieutenant Commander Shechter certainly has a nice ring to it. Hopefully they’ll never find out who put that fake tribble in the security office at the Academy or they might take you all the way back down to ensign,” Julian said with a wink.

That particular incident was one of Julian’s fondest memories from the academy. David Shechter had been his roommate more years than not in San Francisco. David had that sort of easy charm that always seemed to get him out of trouble. That charm paired well with a rebellious streak that didn’t respond well to the overly self important, like that security officer in the first year dorms.

“I am still proud of getting that ball of fluff to scan as a real tribble,” David said with a chuckle, “With them decorating nearly everyone who saw field service in the war, I doubt they looked too closely, I would have never made the cut otherwise,”

Julian laughed nervously. It had not been lost on him that everyone around him was getting promoted, either via rank or position. He wasn’t surprised that he had been passed over, of course, it wouldn’t do to give an augment too much rank, it might go to his head, but it would have been nice for any of his transfer requests to have gone through.

Not that he disliked his life on DS9, but it had been his first assignment out of medical school and with all of his friends moving on, he would have liked to start the next chapter of his life.

Starfleet seemed to be perfectly happy with where he was, though. It wasn’t until Starfleet had begrudgingly asked for volunteers to help with the rebuild of Cardassia that he had finally gotten a transfer approved. He supposed that Cardassia was far enough out of the way that he wouldn’t pose too much of a risk to the Federation. 

David peered at Julian’s collar.

“Didn’t you see field service? Why didn’t they promote you before sending you to the ass end of the quadrant? Weren’t you on the Defiant? Who the hell did you piss off?”

And here it was, the question. David was the sort to say nearly every thought that came to his head, especially with an old friend. His augmentations becoming public certainly came with all sorts of added conversational minefields. He made a split second decision, David had been one of his best friends at the Academy, lying didn’t feel right.

“More like who did my parents piss off,” Julian started, awkwardly trying to keep the conversion light hearted. 

David looked understandably confused.

“It came to light a few years ago that I was in fact genetically enhanced. I still serve at the pleasure of whichever admiral is in charge of making sure I don’t go all ‘Khan’ on everyone,” Julian tried desperately to sound unconcerned but knew that David would hear the bitterness. Not much got by him.

“Are you serious? Holy shit...wow,” David was clearly processing this bombshell.

Faster than Julian expected, David recovered with a smirk,

“So, what you are saying is I should refile you in my little black book, then”

Julian was both relieved and wanted to throw something at him.

“Do you sort your sexual conquests by their genome?” he asked, exasperated.

“I hadn’t but now that I have something to brag about, I might,” he said with a wink, “that is unless you were holding back with me,”

David clearly hadn’t outgrown his libido. To be fair, neither had Julian.

“I suppose there is only one way for you to find out,” Julian said innocently, he hadn’t expected to get his transfer nerves out in this sort of manner but he wasn’t about to complain.

“I am off duty at 1700 hours. Meet me in my quarters,” and with that, David turned on his heel and strode out with a noticeable spring in his step.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian was the last of the people and supplies to beam down to the planet. As he materialized on the platform, he instantly felt the dust make its way into every crevice of his body. Garak had warned him of the dust and the heat in his last letter but feeling it himself was something else entirely.

“Dr. Bashir!” said a red headed commander approaching the beam in point.

“Dr. Crusher?” Julian guessed, it was a bit hard to tell with the dust mask covering her face but the former CMO of the Enterprise was in charge of the relief mission so he figured it was a decent guess.

“It is a pleasure to meet you. Follow me inside and I will get you situated.”

Dr. Crusher led him to a small, squat replicated building that per the sign out front, seemed to be serving as Starfleet’s central offices for the Cardassian post-war relief efforts. Once inside they were able to remove their masks and shake some of the dust out of their uniforms.

“You get used to it, somewhat,” Said Dr. Crusher as she shook the dust out of her hair, “Feel free to freshen up if you need, we have some terrible tea in the break area over there,” she said gesturing to a counter with exactly one kettle and five mugs “and when you are ready, join me in my office so I can go over your assignment.”

“Honestly, I am ready to start now, if you are,” said Julian as he placed his bag next to the door.

Crusher nodded and led him to what passed as her office. From what little he had gleaned over the years about Cardassian culture from his literature exchange with Garak, Cardassians put a lot of stock in appearances. He couldn’t imagine this extraordinarily efficient office was doing much to impress anyone of the Federation’s dedication to this mission. 

“I know the surroundings aren’t much to look at,” Dr. Crusher said almost as if she had read Julian’s mind, “But this is all I could manage to squeeze out of the Fleet. Though, reading your file, it looks like you are well practiced at making do. Those first days on Deep Space Nine could not have been easy,”

Julian snorted, he certainly hoped he would not make quite as much of an ass of himself here as he did on those first days on DS9.

“It was certainly a learning experience,” he responded.

“There is...something else… from your file I wanted to clear up,” she said, the corners of her mouth tensing, “the issue of your genetic status,”

Julian sighed internally, he had hoped to escape this here.

“Yes, commander?”

“I want to make something abundantly clear. I am sure it won’t come as a surprise to you that some people are not happy that you were permitted to stay in Starfleet.

I approved you for this mission because of your excellent record with Starfleet, as well as previous experience treating Cardassians. To put it bluntly, I am delighted to have someone with your experience here and I intend to treat you like anyone else who has volunteered to come here to help. Your abilities and service here is the only thing you will be judged by,”

Julian hadn’t realized he was holding his breath but as she went on, he could feel his body loosening. He was going to like Dr. Crusher.

“I am glad to hear that, Commander,” he responded.

“Good,” she said, looking a little sheepish, “I might have practiced that a few times before you arrived. I think how you have been treated since the war is terrible, but I would be lying if I didn’t say that I was thankful that it lead to you being on my team,”

The rest of the meeting went as one might expect. Dr. Bashir was quizzed on the Cardassian cultural guide he’d been sent ahead of time and was given more specific orders for where he would be stationed. 

“I am sending you to a neighborhood of the capital called Paldar Sector. You will be working with Dr. Parmak, he is very much an ally. Paldar is the center of a democratic political movement we would like to see succeed so we wanted to send someone who had a bit of a cultural leg up. You don’t need to worry too much about that, though, just be the great doctor I am told you are and you will be fine,” Dr. Crusher handed him several PADD chips to add to his growing pile, “Any questions?”

“Not that I can think of at the moment,” Julian responded. It was nice to be treated like a professional and not a freak that needed to be hidden away.

“Fantastic, feel free to reach out any time if something comes up, you aren’t alone out there,” Dr. Crusher said as she rose, “Someone from Paldar should be here to show you where you will be staying and introduce you to Dr. Parmak,”

Julian followed her out of the office to see a familiar Cardassian sitting in an economical chair in the waiting area.

“Garak!” Julian exclaimed. He had hoped he’d have a chance to see the infuriating man at some point but hadn’t expected that moment to come so soon.

“My dear doctor, I trust your trip was comfortable?” Garak said, all politeness and grace, per usual. 

Dr. Crusher seemed surprised but recovered quickly.

“You know one another?” She asked happily. Julian was sure this fit well into her hopes of supporting the political movement in the sector.

“Dr. Bashir and I were acquainted in my former life as a tailor on Deep Space Nine,” Garak explained as Julian got himself situated.

“Of course! I hadn’t put that together, well, enjoy catching up. If you have no issues Dr. Bashir, I will look forward to your first report,”

Julian said his goodbyes, tied his mask over his nose and mouth, and followed Garak’s lead into the hot Cardassian suns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last chapter of wE On CarDASsia stuff

The commute to the Paldar Sector was delightfully chaotic. In the months since the fire, Cardassia had managed to get something akin to a public transportation system up and running. Julian tried not to look too eager as they climbed on a clunky, crowded transport that seemed to be using some sort of combustion technology. He would have to ask Garak about it later. 

Once they got settled, Garak gave him one of his enigmatic smiles. Julian instantly felt as though they were preparing for a sparring match at the replomat rather than on a bumpy, dusty ride on a crowded form of outmoded transport. 

“Well, Doctor” he said in Federation Standard, gesturing dramatically at their environs, “Welcome to Cardassia. I have to admit that I was rather pleased when I saw you were assigned to Paldar Sector,”

Julian wondered how much he should discuss in such a public forum, he struggled to pull from the years of Cardassian literature for clues as to the appropriate formality with an old friend in a public place, and what was the conjugation?

“Thank you, I am pleased to have met you so presently” Julian said haltingly in Kardassi

Garak lifted one eye ridge, clearly pleased. Julian felt pride at surprising his old friend rise in his chest.

“You have come along, I see,” he responded in lilting Kardassi, “Last we spoke, you were not so concerned about the proper forms,”

“Last we spoke I had no need to learn the truly dizzying conjugations. I hope you will inform me when I err,”

“I am surprised that you think I might spare you correction?” Garak said, smirking in a way that made Julian feel something rather curious in his chest.

“I cannot know everything that has changed over this time,” He responded, trying to match Garak’s teasing lilt, but failing and he tripped over the still uncomfortable grammar.

“Believe me, I will never tire of correcting you, nor the fact that you sound like someone out of one of our repetitive epics you so enjoy,”

Julian flushed a bit, it would make sense that his syntax might be old fashioned, given his limited educational materials.

“Tell me,” Garak said, switching to the far more utilitarian Standard, “How is the good Colonel?”

Julian hoped the switch was political and not that his own command of Kardassi was too tiresome.

“Colonel Kira sends her regards.” Julian responded, Kira had indeed begrudgingly told Julian that should he see Garak, she supposed that she wished him well.

“Regards! My, the Colonel must miss me after all!” Garak said, clearly struggling to keep a straight face.

“Another thing that has not changed is your high opinion of yourself,” Julian parried back, falling into their old conversational patterns.

Their conversation continued on its well worn tracks until Garak indicated that it was time to make their way back to the door, and then on the dusty concrete pad with a makeshift sign noting their arrival in the Paldar Sector.

“Your Kardassi will come in handy outside of the hospital, the universal translators the Federation tried to install have a tendency to walk away and become more immediately useful items,” Garak explained, switching back to Kardassi. Standard must have been for privacy on the busy bus, “l will take you to the hospital where both your work and quarters reside.”

Julian readjusted his bag and took stock of his surroundings. Having been at the final battle of the Dominion War, he was likely better equipped than most of his colleagues for the devastation that might greet him on Cardassia. Imagining it from the reports given to him ahead of his arrival and seeing it himself, though, were two entirely different things.

While he could see the incredible work Garak’s neighbors had put in clearing rubble and making do, he was also shocked by the strange mix of shelters lining the cracked and ruined road they traversed. While some seemed to have some small shelters, like the shed Garak had described, others were living in ramshackle lean-tos and tents, even worse were those clearly living in buildings of highly questionable structural integrity.

He had come a long way from the naive young officer who had arrived on DS9 all those years ago and was fairly certain he kept the shock and pity off his face.

Julian turned his attention to Garak, he had worried about the man. He poured through the few letters he had received several times in hopes of teasing out what the man was really experiencing. The letters had come off light and airy, like the destruction of the home Garak had given his everything to were no more an inconvenience than a minor natural disaster. At closer inspection, Julian had been able to sort out that life was far more dire than Garak was letting on.

That said, Garak was walking down the road just as he might have had the promenade at Deep Space 9. Everyone seemed to have an at least passing acquaintance with the spy turned tailor turned… what even did Garak do now?    
  
It also didn’t pass Julian’s notice that a child was stalking them as they went. Garak seemed to be pointedly ignoring the child’s progress along their route.

“Here we are! This building was training center for aspiring filing clerks before the war and now is what passes as a hospital,” Garak explained as they climbed the steps to the thankfully sturdy looking building.

Inside they were greeted by a rather tired looking teenager with an odd stack of paper and PADDS of varying designs. Her head popped up from her work as soon as they walked in.

“Oh, Mr. Garak! Have you brought the Federation doctor?” Julian wondered how many young people had had to grow up too soon to take the place of their fallen community members, likely far too many.

“Indeed, Loktar, meet Dr. Bashir, our new Federation doctor, Dr. Bashir, your new records assistant, Arim,”

Dr. Bashir noted the use of a last name only so the child was either past the age of ascension or in some other manner effectively an adult, as such he gave her a polite bow.

Loktar seemed amused with Julian but returned the greeting. Julian was used to missing the proper social cues but at least here he had an excuse.

“Dr. Parmak just finished his last appointment of the day. He said you should go straight in,”

“Thank you my dear, we won’t keep you from your work any longer,” said Garak as he led Julian down a dark hallway to the first truly clean space Julian had seen since arriving on Cardassia. He felt his mind go at ease as he recognized it as an exam room. He was once again on familiar ground.

Wiping down the motley mix of tables passing as exam tables was a grey haired but energetic looking Cardassian.

“Dr. Parmak! I have come to deliver you Dr. Bashir,” Garak said with no small amount of flourish. 

Dr. Parmak looked up at Julian, clearly taking stock of the human.

“Garak tells me you were his doctor on the space station?” 

“Yes sir, I was the chief medical officer on Deep Space Nine, formally Terok Nor,”

“Oh, Parmak is fine, it is hard to stand on too much ceremony these days. Well, that is at least one Cardassian you have treated before so we seemed to have gotten lucky with your placement. I have heard a few stories from my colleagues in other districts. Not that we don’t appreciate whatever assistance we can get,” 

“I have treated several Cardassians though I have to admit I am sure to have a lot to learn,” Julian shifted uncomfortably knowing how little information in general he had been given at the academy on non mammalian species.   
  
“From what Garak has told me, I am sure we will have plenty to learn from one another,” Parmak said with a kind smile, “at any rate, you must be exhausted from your journey. Let me show you your quarters and then perhaps you will join me for dinner so we can get to know one another,”

“That sounds perfect,” said Julian.

“Garak, would you care to join us?” said Parmak over her shoulder as he led Julian out of the room.

“Of course,” Garak accepted politely as Julian hurried to keep up with Parmak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently ya'll didn't hate it so we have reached the book recommendations stage of Garak and Bashir's day

Dr. Parmak led Julian to a small room down the hall from the exam and surgery rooms. He hadn’t been sure what to expect but was pleased to see that his quarters were private, if snug, with a window letting in the suns’ brilliant rays. Dr. Parmak showed him how to close the shutters during the hottest part of the summer days and gave him space to get settled.    
  
Dr. Parmak’s quarters were across the hall. Julian wondered if living at the hospital was a choice Parmak had made or if it was his only option for shelter.    
  
Julian visited the refresher down the hall and spruced up the best he could. Water was, as always, a limited commodity on Cardassia so he had come prepared with dry soap and shampoo. He did his best to look presentable before heading to the small courtyard in the center of the building.   
  
These courtyards were a typical part of Cardassian architecture. They were a semi outdoor space with a slatted roof that blocked most of the sunlight in the day but with gaps large enough to see the stars through once night fell.

Parmak was already outside, sharing some amusing story with Garak that had the other man in stitches. Julian had never seen Garak so relaxed. On DS9, Garak had been constantly on guard. Always aware of his surroundings, always ready to react. While Julian had no doubt that Garak still had a sense of his space, he couldn’t imagine him not being so, for once Garak was relaxed, even lounging, in his chair. It warmed Julian’s heart to see his old friend looking so light and happy. Of course, he looked thinner, fewer I'danian spice puddings and more ration bars, but being home was clearly treating the man well, in spite of everything.

Julian was loath to break up the fun the two men were having. He felt so much joy as seeing Garak happy, and maybe a little jealousy, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself. Before he could decide the best way to approach, Parmak had spotted him and gregariously waved him over. Parmak was clearly a very friendly person which relaxed some of Julian’s general anxiety at meeting new people.   
  
“I hope the accommodations are sufficient,” Garak said as Julian took a seat at the table.

“More than sufficient, thank you. I don’t know if I ever told you the story about my first days on Deep Space 9 but I have yet to have an introduction beat it,” 

“What happened?” asked Parmak as he tore apart the small, oily fish on his plate.

“I thought I was clever enough to get my infirmary computer back online myself and in the process came face to face with a mother vole who was not happy to have a human mucking around her nest looking for power couplings,” Bashir recounted with a humor that can only come from time, “I was lucky Nurse Jabara was there to patch me back up and help me move the family along,”

“A competent woman, Nurse Jabara” said Garak thoughtfully.

Parmak looked appropriately horrified at Bashir’s story.

“There are few things I despise more than voles,” he said with a shudder.

“I did bring a few gifts from Deep Space 9, vole free,” Julian said, pulling a few packages from his tote, “Kanar, I’ve heard it has been somewhat challenging to come by these days. Quark did want to make it clear that he sold it to me at a loss out and is thus also a gift from him,”

“I am sure it is all true,” Garak said with a snort.

“Dr. Parmak!” a worried looking orderly who could not have been long an adult either, “I am sorry but you are needed in the exam room,”   
  
“Of course, Narissa,” said Dr. Parmak as he rose from his seat.

Julian jumped up awkwardly, “Let me help, Dr. Parmak,”   
  
“No, no, no you just arrived, there will be plenty of time. I assure you, if I need assistance, I will ask for a hand. Please, eat, and catch up with Garak. I am sure you two have plenty to discuss.”   
  
Julian sat back down as Dr. Parmak followed Narissa back inside.

“It seems that you get along quite well with Dr. Parmak,” Julian said idly as he at last paid attention to his meal, a ration packet with an oily fish to help add some flavor and variety.

“Yes,” Garak said, “He has been most kind. I seem to have good luck with doctors,”

“Luck doesn’t seem to be the sort of thing you’d put much stock in,”

“That is true, perhaps doctors are just of a more… forgiving nature,”

“Forgiving?” Julian asked, trying to catch any sort of indication of what Garak meant since there was a slim chance he would be forthright.

“I am in the unique position, my dear doctor, of in a way, owing an apology to all of Cardassia,” Garak said smoothly.

Bashir snorted.

“One thing that hasn’t changed since I last saw you is your penchant for the dramatic,”

“Said by the man who has packed up his whole life to come to a dusty, barely functional planet to perhaps find some adventure? Is Bajor not enough of the frontier for you anymore?” Garak needled.

“Why am I surprised you knew about that? I certainly was foolish in those days,” Julian said pensively, perfectly aware that Garak had managed to sway him from the question. Just as well, probably.

“In those days? So much credit my dear doctor,”

“How else was I going to find someone to tell me how idiotic my interpretations of Cardassian, and dare I say, Human literature are,” 

A weak retort, he’d gone soft these past months but it was delightful to argue with Garak again. He was a bit embarrassed to realize how wonderful it was. Of course he had missed his friend but he could tell he was nearly glowing. No wonder Garak had poked fun at his more naive, younger self

“Speaking of literature, I have a gift for you Garak, I didn’t expect to see you my first day here so it is, unfortunately, not tied with a bow,” Julian said as he pulled a few isolinear rods out of his bag, “Since computer usage is limited, I thought you might appreciate a few of your favorites, as well as a few new suggestions from Humanity’s history,”

“That is very kind of your doctor, I must admit I have lacked time to read but I did lose what little of my collection remained on Cardassia. I hope your human collections don’t contain your bard,”

“Shakespeare? No, I have learned that lesson a few too many times. If you are open to a first suggestion, I included a work suggested by my replacement. She is from a part of Earth that is very cold and for a variety of reasons, never was built up too much. I am told it is as stunning today as it might have been 1000 years ago. Anyway, based on my description she thought you might find  _ Independent People  _ by Halldór Laxness interesting,”

“Have you read it yet?” Garak asked, putting the rods in a pocket.

“I started it on the trip over here, it is rather dense, I think you will like it. You like stories where not much happens. It follows the life of a fiercely independent man named Bjartur who is a farmer on what was a very isolated island not terribly far from our north pole.”   
  
“Humans live at your poles?” Garak asked, “Why would you do such a foolish thing?”

“We humans just have a taste for adventure and doing things our own way, I suppose,”

“I look forward to giving human literature another opportunity to be decent,” Garak said with a smirk.

As Julian rolled his eyes dramatically at Garak, Dr. Parmak returned.

“I hope all is well?” Julian queried.

“Oh yes, a nervous parent needing some assurances that his child is only suffering from a mild viral infection and will be well again soon enough,”

“Is something going around?” Julian asked as Parmak sat back down.   
  
“This particular virus is very mild. The bigger issues are related to exposure,”

The rest of the meal, Parmak caught Julian up on the status of Paldar sector’s health. The largest concern was the inadequate shelter most families lived in. While progress was being made to stabilize structures that were mostly standing, there were still far too many people living in homes without water or electricity, not to mention toxic substances that lurked in the blown open walls.

Between talking shop and sneaking looks at Garak when he could get away with it, (the man did look good these days, despite the obvious challenges he had faced) Julian lost track of time.

Just before the second sun set, Garak excused himself and Julian headed back to his quarters. He wondered how he would sleep while so excited. The days of travel had taken their toll, though, and Julian was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


End file.
